


She was there for it all

by writtenbyfreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jilytober 2020, all the things, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: Minerva McGonagall witnessed a lot of what went on between James Potter and Lily Evans.Particularly their seventh year, and beyond.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 131





	1. The Transfiguration Classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatmadgirlinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmadgirlinthecorner/gifts).



> For Sarah, who put out the prompt and agreed to let me try.

"No, look, you've done it again. There. Right there. You've given the Slytherins the worst patrols yet again. All the weekends."

Minerva paused just outside the door to her classroom as she heard the voices within, on her way to her rooms just a bit further down the hall.

"But they're shits, Evans. They deserve it."

" _Potter_. What did we talk about?" Minerva bit back a smile at the Head Girl's tone, so like her own as she lightly scolded him.

James heaved a sigh that carried all the way out the door, "We can't show favouritism and we can't pick on Slytherins."

"Right."

"Even if they deserve it."

"Potter. I'm trying to let slide the fact Remus only has one shift per week and it's a weekday. Don't push it."

Minerva crept forward as James grumbled, until she could see both students. James Potter and Lily Evans had asked for permission to use her classroom to sort out their Head duties after the first couple of weeks of the year had shown that the Gryffindor Common Room was too loud to achieve much of anything, and the library too quiet for their often, well, exuberant discussions. She was pleased to see them taking their responsibilities seriously but could admit to being curious at how they were working out as a partnership.

From her hidden spot, Minerva could see James sitting at a desk, his head slumped onto one hand as he scratched idly at parchment with the other. Lily stood behind him, one hand on the desk, one hand on the back of James' chair. She pointed at corrections, James dutifully adjusting them according to her dictation.

"I don't know why you don't just do it yourself," James complained.

Lily frowned, "Because as much as it pains me, Potter, your handwriting is better than mine."

"Yours is a bit like chicken scratch," James nodded.

"Besides," Lily cut across him as if he hadn't spoken. Minerva could see James' smirk clear across the classroom as she did. "We're meant to be a team. You said you were going to take this seriously."

"I am," James protested. "But what's the point in having all this power if I can't use it every once in a while. It's for the benefit of everyone really."

Lily smiled, likely only because she knew James couldn't see her. "There, there, Potter. I'm pretty sure if you change that," she pointed at the parchment, "and that" her hand came onto James' shoulder as she leant further across him to tap another spot on the schedule, "You'll get what you want and no one will suspect a thing."

Minerva held back her own grin as James face went from surprise to joy as Lily gripped his shoulder, her hair brushing his face as she leant close to him.

As he contemplated her words his smile deepened and tinged with affection. He hastily sought to complete her suggestions.

"Well, what do you know, Evans," he smirked, "You would have made a fine Marauder after all."

Minerva moved quietly past the door toward her bedroom, but still managed to hear Lily's response.

"You boys can only dream of what you might have got up to with someone as smart as me on your side."  
  
***********  
  
"I don't know what you're so defensive about. It's normal to not be good at every single little charm."

Minerva willed herself to keep walking as Lily's voice rang out down the corridor, but she couldn't help it after hearing James' petulant response.

"You don't have any trouble."

"I study hard. You're just so use to things coming naturally you can't handle having to work for it."

"I work hard!" As Minerva peeked in the door, she could see the two facing off. Lily sat on the front of a desk, feet crossed at the ankles, hands on either side gripping the edges of the desk. While her tone had been amused, her smile showed the edges of frustration.

James stood facing her, several feet away. His wand was clasped in his hand, held in front of him. He scowled at it before looking at the girl in front of him with the same begrudging expression.

"I do work hard," he continued. "Just because I don't walk around acting like school's the only thing important in the world. Spending all my time in the library. Acting like books are more important than people. Just because I don't walk around with a -"

"Alright," Lily cut him off, her tone sharp. She pushed off with her hands and stood from the desk. "I'm leaving before you say something you’re going to regret. Merlin, you asked for my help, remember? But if you're just going to insult me,"

"No, wait, Lily, I mean, Evans," James started forward to stop her, one hand reaching out until he was frozen by Lily's glacial look. He tried again with a deep sigh, "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I am frustrated. I normally pick things up pretty quick. But I shouldn't take it out on you. Stay."

Lily looked down at his hand, still half extended toward her, and then back up at him with a thoughtful expression. "Say that first part again."

"I'm very sorry, truly," James' earnest response came quickly.

"No," Lily rolled her eyes. "The other bit."

James looked confused for a second, "What other...oh. You were right, Evans."

Lily's eyes closed for a second and she smiled blissfully, "I never get sick of hearing you say that."

James shook his head, that same affectionate smile Minerva had seen on him before as he regarded the girl in front of him, "And people think I'm the one with the ego problem."

"Now, now, Potter. Take your penance like a man," Lily tutted. "Do you want me to show you how it's done?"

"Please," James motioned his hand across the space in front of them, giving Lily the floor.  
With an expert flick and twist, Lily spoke a quiet incantation and Minerva watched as an invisible force pushed James backwards several steps. It was a very nice, controlled, repulsion charm. Russian, if the professor was not mistaken.

"Just like that," Lily smiled as James regained his footing.

"Right, just like that," James muttered as he prepared his wand as she had done, pointing toward Lily.

"Hold on, wait," Lily moved and grabbed for a chair nearby. She placed it where she had stood and moved to the side. "You can practise on the chair first. I don't want you accidentally blowing me up by mistake."

"I wouldn't do that. You don't have to baby me, Evans. I'm not that bad," James turned his puppy dog eyes on her and Minerva could see Lily biting the inside of her cheek in an effort not to grin.

"You'd do the same for any of the students you're tutoring, wouldn't you? Get them to start on something inanimate before moving onto human transfiguration?"

"Yeah, I guess," James agreed. Lily moved to stand alongside him as he readied his wand again.

"Not quite," she winced, and reached toward James’ hand. She paused though, and her eyes flicked to his, "May I?"

"Er, yeah, of course," James' eyes flicked between her face and their hands as Lily placed hers over his, and he swallowed audibly.

"Like this," Lily gently guided his hand and wand through the movement. "Ready? We'll do it together."

James took a deep breath and spoke the same incantation Lily had only a few minutes ago, as they both moved his wand through the manoeuvre. The chair moved a satisfying metre backwards.

"We did it," James beamed down at Lily. She smiled back faintly as she stepped away, letting go of James. "All you Potter, I knew you could do it."

Minerva smiled to herself as James started to press his case for trying it on Lily next, continuing on to bed.  
  
*******  
  
The next time she happened to walk past the Transfiguration classroom during their weekly Heads meeting, it was the furious anger in James' tone that made her stop.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"You know why," Lily's tone was plaintiff.

"Obviously something happened. Obviously, you're hurt. Obviously, someone needs to do something about that."

Like last time Minerva had seen them in here, Lily was sitting on the front of the desk. This time though, her feet dangled listlessly above the ground, one arm curled around her tummy as she hunched over, quite clearly in pain. Her shirt was ripped near the shoulder, and it along with her face bore smudges of dirt. Her forehead glistened with perspiration.

James stood as close as Minerva had ever seen him to Lily, one hand carefully holding her upper arm, one hand about to break the edge of the desk Lily sat on in his vice like grip. Their heads were a mere breath apart, noses almost touching.

"Why does that someone have to be you?"

"You know why," even from a distance Minerva could see James' eyes blazed as he echoed Lily's earlier words, coming out in a growl.

"If I tell you what happened, you're going to charge off on some crusade for justice and get yourself into trouble as well."

"Evans, they cannot just attack you and get away with it."

"They did not get away with it," Lily laughed weakly, wincing as she did so. "I think this is the part where I say, you should see the other guy."

James acknowledge her attempt at humour with a quirk of his lips but refused to be thwarted, "Why didn't you at least go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

James scoffed, "And the real reason?"

Lily sighed, "I don't want there to be gossip."

James frowned, "This could hardly be considered gossip, Evans. And even if it was, you'd hardly be in the wrong. You're the victim here."

"But don't you see? That's just it. If word got out these bloody Death Eater wannabes are brave enough to attack the Head Girl, no Muggleborn in the school is going to feel safe. Even here in the castle."

"Keeping this to yourself doesn't make anyone any safer," James pointed out.

Lily straightened, "I'm not going to keep it myself. I'll patch myself up and then go find McGonagall. She should be back in her room soon. She can handle them without causing a scandal. I would have done it by now if you hadn't come early and found me."

"You weren't at dinner. No one knew where you could be until Sirius looked at the -" James cut off abruptly. He shook his head, "It doesn’t matter. I'm glad I found you. You don't have to keep everything to yourself, you know. We're meant to be a team."

"We are. We are a team," Lily placed the hand not holding her stomach on James’ shoulder. "I wasn't going to hide it from you, honest. I was going to tell you after I told McGonagall."

"Good," James said gruffly.

"But just because we're a team, doesn't mean this is your responsibility to handle," Lily implored. "Got it?"

"I know you can handle yourself, Lily," Minerva raised her eyebrows slightly at James' use of the Head Girl's first name. Given the softening of Lily's expression, it wasn’t the first time she'd heard him use it. "But I'm not going to ever stop going after that type of scum. Or any type of scum. And you shouldn't ask me too."

"But there are right ways to go about it. Going after them in a tit for tat duel doesn't help anyone."

James nodded, conceding a point in seconds that McGonagall had spent almost seven years trying to get him to see. _But then, he wasn’t invested in listening to me_ , she thought wryly.

"Will you at least let me help you?" He asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I'm quite good at healing. Mum made sure of it when she realised between Quidditch and pranks I was probably always going to be getting myself into trouble."

Lily nodded, "Please. It's quite hard to hold my wand at the right angle with these ribs."

James leant back as Lily gently lifted her shirt, revealing an array of colours across the side of her abdomen. Blacks, blues, purples swirled with greens, yellows and reds.

"Merlin, Lily," James breathed as he ghosted his fingers across it. "What did they cast?"

"Multiple bowling ball hexes, I think, by the feel of them," Lily's hand slipped under his as she prodded gently at the bruises. "Think they cracked a couple ribs."

"You fought off, wait how many was there?" Lily held up three fingers, and James whistled, "You fought off three on one odds with cracked ribs and walked away?"

Lily shrugged, "Lucky for me, they aren’t particularly gifted students."

"It's not luck, Evans," James shook his head. "You're a bloody force of nature."

Before Lily could respond, her cheeks pinking, James pressed his hand carefully across her bruising. He murmured a few words under his breath, and Minerva saw Lily's body visibly relax as the spells took hold.

"You didn't even use your wand," Lily admired as she prodded at the area again. "That's pretty impressive work there, Potter."

James shrugged, "Told you, Mum made me learn them all years ago. It's just second nature now. How do you feel?"

"A hell of a lot better," Lily pulled her shirt back down.

James nodded, starting to step back. "Good. Now, we can go find-"

"James," his startled look as Lily cut him softly told Minerva she hadn't been as free with his first name as James had with hers. "Thank you."

James waved her off, "It was nothing, I told you."

"No, not just for the spells. For listening to me. Respecting me enough not to go running off like a white knight," Lily explained as she took his hand from the desk beside her and squeezed.

"Oh," James only nodded.

"The James I knew before this year wouldn't have bothered even asking what had happened."

"Er, yeah. He was a bit of a toerag. You had the right of it there," James shuffled sheepishly.

"Lucky he changed then, yeah? I don't think I would have liked having a toerag for a partner. I much prefer you," Lily gave his hand another squeeze before letting go and starting to slide off the desk. Minerva pushed back away from the classroom door as both students started to turn towards it. "Now, come find McGonagall with me?"

James agreed, but before they could take too many steps, Minerva started walking forward again, trying to look casual as she got to the door.

"Did I hear my name?" She asked innocently.  
  
*******  
  
It was the quiet that attracted her the last time she walked past the classroom and stopped for a look in. She knew they were in there, as they'd already been working when she'd gone past to the kitchens for late dinner. They'd been amicable but loud then, debating back and forth about patrols, points, pranks and punishments with their usual passion.

Now though, all was silent as Minerva moved along the corridor. _Merlin, I hope they haven't finally killed each other_ , she thought. When she got to the door and peeped in, it definitely wasn't a murder scene she found. Quite the opposite in fact.

Lily sat sideways across James' lap, one arm across his shoulders, fingers tracing absently through his hair. The other hand held a quill and was making notations as James pointed them out with the free hand that was not attached to the arm wrapped securely around her waist.

As Minerva watched James murmured something in Lily's ear, his nose nuzzling playfully into her neck. Lily giggled, setting down her quill and turning more toward James. Her now empty hand reached up to hold his face along his jaw line as James' forehead lowered to rest against hers.

They spoke quietly to each other, their comfort in the hold suggesting it wasn't anything new to the pair.

After making Lily giggle again at his words, James tilted his head further down to bring his lips softly onto hers. Minerva stepped back as both of Lily's arms came up and around James' neck, pulling him closer. This was a moment just for them.

Minerva continued softly down the corridor, smiling to herself as she pictured in her mind the pretty scene she had just witnessed. It was a comfort to know that even in times like these, love could still find a way.

_And Dumbledore owes me five galleons,_ she thought with a wider grin. It wasn't the end of winter yet. 


	2. Part 2: Post Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels appropriate to post Part 2 today.  
> Happy Halloween xxx

Minerva stepped off the path from the castle and into the main street of Hogsmeade. It was a warm summer evening, and there were still a few people wandering about the village, enjoying the last light of the day. Ahead of her, a couple walked together, clasped hands swinging in time with their steps. The shorter woman lent into the man's arm as she pointed at something in a shop window, laughing and shaking her head as the man tried to pull her towards it. Minerva noted with a smile the shop was a jewellery store.

After looking back at the store a couple of times, the man stopped dragging his feet and followed the woman into a patch of sun. The light caught and highlighted the fiery strands of the woman's hair and Minerva felt her breath catch as she recognised them.

It had only been a few months, after all, since they had graduated. Both with tops honours and a full set of NEWTs that could have granted them access to any training program of their choosing. The world was at their feet and yet they had chosen to lay down their lives for it, forgoing employment to fight.

But they looked so much more grown up already, out of uniform and out of the castle. The war had already aged them, as it had everyone. Despite the times Minerva was pleased to see they stood tall and proud, ever her brave Gryffindors.

As they passed by the fountain in the centre of town, James tugged on Lily's hand, pulling her underneath his arm in a twirl. Lily shrieked in surprise but was caught up into a two-step as soon as she completed the spin, his hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder.

They danced around for several minutes as Minerva caught up with them. She cleared her throat and put on her best Deputy Headmistress tone, "What do you thinking you're doing, Mister Potter?"

James stopped at once, dropping Lily from his grasp as he whirled around and straightened, "Professor McGonagall, we we're just, ah, er-"

Lily burst out laughing, cutting James off as he reached up to tousle his hair.

Minerva took pity on him and smiled, "You're not at Hogwarts anymore, James. Minerva is fine."

"It's so nice to see you," Lily smiled warmly at her former teacher. "I wish I had that kind of effect on him, though."

"Practise, my dear, you'll get there."

James recovered and managed to smile at Minerva, "Where are you headed this evening, Prof- I mean, Minerva?"

Minerva nodded approvingly at his cautious tone, "The Hogs Head, actually. I think we might all be walking that way?"

At the nod of her former students, Minerva gestured for them to all continue along the village. As they started walking, she couldn't help but notice that James immediately retook Lily's hand. He didn't glance down or even seem aware of his action, and she couldn't help but think of a time when the highlight of his day was a touch from the girl next to him. The initial captivation might have worn off but there was a hum of contented belonging between the two that was a delight to witness.

"We haven't seen you in the Hogs Head before," Lily commented, still careful with her phrasing.

Minerva nodded, "Since you two have become locals I've been out visiting some friends. Summer is my time to get a bit more out and about." To any casual observers it was not immediately obvious that Minerva had spent most of her summer on the front line.

"We've done some travel ourselves," James scratched idly at scar along his neck, obviously new by the pink edges.

"It's been," Lily hesitated, "... a learning curve, you could say."

Minerva pursed her lips in sympathy. Adjustment to raids and duels where the outcome was often death was a huge thing, especially for teenagers who had only just turned 18, even if they were some of the brightest students they'd ever taught.

"Have your friends been travelling with you?"

Minerva's question was answered as James was suddenly jumped on from behind. It would have been alarming if not for the cooeee that had sounded only seconds before the attacker hit.

James step faltered, letting go of Lily to grab the legs that came around him. "Pads, you dickhead, what was that for?"

He leant back trying to shake his friend off, finally prying his fingers away from James neck and dumping him on the ground.

"Just excited to see you mate. It's not the same since I moved into the flat."

"Glad to see you can still make an entrance, Sirius," Minerva cut in. "But a bit of discretion wouldn't go a miss this evening."

Sirius whirled towards her, eyes wide. Unlike James' initial shock and discomfort, Sirius' face only showed excitement. "Minnie! Smashing to see you. Are you missing us already?"

"Not quite yet," she responded dryly. "And Minerva will do fine, thank you. Hello Peter, Remus," she added as the other boys came up beside the group, waving their hullos.

"The girls will already be there. We were ‘spose to meet them for a drink before the me- dinner. You'd be welcome to join us, Minerva," Lily offered, her face twisting slightly as she tried to adjust to being on first name basis.

Minerva smiled gently, "Thank you, that's very kind, but I've arranged to meet a couple of other friends this evening. Have a nice time." She nodded at them all as she pushed open the door to the pub and split off from the group.

When she found her friends and looked back across, the group of noisy Gryffindors were in the midst of hugs, laughter and love, and she hoped it could last for a while.  
  


* * *

  
Minerva watched with a tense frown as James paced the back room of the Hogs Head. His hands were planted firmly in both pockets, his head looking at the ground as he took large strides back at forth. The only interruptions to his movement were when the door to the room opened, but when he didn’t see what he hoped for, the pacing resumed.

It had been several hours, and now the door only opened when Aberforth brought food and drinks back and forth to the Order members grouped there. Everyone that had been at the raid had returned and was accounted for.  
  
Everyone except Lily and Sirius.  
  
The raid itself had gone well, a set of shops in a village rumoured to be creating harmful artefacts for Muggles, from small curses to larger home destroying explosions. The Order had largely managed to collect up all the nefarious items to be handed over to those they could still trust in the Ministry, when someone had set off a hidden alarm. Within seconds the place had been filled with dark figures. Some wore Death Eater masks, declaring them a higher member of the terror group, others without them were clearly lower in rank but desperate to prove their worth.

The Order had held off valiantly and then on Shackleton's cue, apparated out of there. Or so they had thought. It was hard to tell when everyone had to make it through several apparitions before rendezvousing back at the pub. In an effort to keep from being followed, there was no way to know if Lily and Sirius had even made it out of the battle.

Remus sat nearby to Minerva, his head in his hands as James paced. Never well to start with, the young werewolf looked paler than Minerva had ever seen him. The room was quiet despite the dozen that remained. No words of comfort could be given to either man, as everyone was all too aware of the possible outcomes.

A shout from outside the pub made everyone look up. There was noise and commotion from inside the pub not long after but no one inside the room moved. They could not go out for risk of being seen in a group, having been smuggled in by Aberforth via the kitchens.

The door opened finally, the other Dumbledore’s tall frame shouldering through first.

Minerva's heart stopped, and then started beating again at a rapid pace as she saw Sirius being propped up by both Aberforth and Lily as they followed him through the door.

"Padfoot," James started towards the door, having seen the black-haired man first. And then as he caught the head of red hair, froze in place, "Lily, thank Merlin."

Lily smiled tightly at the room as she helped Sirius move inside. Remus rushed forward to help her.

As Sirius willingly shifted his weight off of her, he looked back at Lily, "We made it."

She nodded wearily, "Told you we would."

As Sirius limped further into the room, he stopped at the still frozen James, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know I've said it before, but hell of a woman you've got there. She saved my skin tonight."

His words seemed to unfreeze James, who grasped Sirius by the shoulder aswell. "Alright?" He asked hoarsely.

Sirius nodded, "I will be. Now," he inclined his head toward Lily, "Thank her for me, yeah?"

James nodded vaguely and Minerva watched as he moved toward Lily as if in a dream. She was watching Sirius move, biting her lip with concern. Minerva could see the dirt, sweat and blood splattered across her skin and clothes even from halfway across the room.

James didn't seem to notice any of it as he gathered her to him, one arm closing around her back as the other spanned the nap of her neck. He looked deep into her eyes as he heaved a great sigh of relief.

"I thought I'd lost you both," he whispered, so soft Minerva probably wouldn't have heard if not for her feline trained ears.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologised immediately. "I knew you'd be frantic, but Sirius was hit with something just before the call to go, and I had to grab him. I couldn't be sure he'd apparate without splinching or if he even could do it. And then after each jump I had to keep putting him back together, the wounds wouldn’t close but we had to keep moving. I was so worried he wouldn't make it, but we had to keep going."

"You did great, Evans, really," James reassured her. Minerva felt her lips tick up as she noticed his fall back to her surname, now he knew she was safe. "Sirius is okay, you're here. You did amazing," he brushed stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Is everyone else okay? Did everyone make it back?" Lily scanned the room over James' shoulder worriedly.

"Everyone. You two were the last," James dropped a kiss to the crown of her head as Lily's forehead felt against his chest, eyes closed in relief.

Minerva let out a deep sigh herself, taking a large dose of whiskey from the glass in front of her. These two really would be the death of her.  
  


* * *

  
  
As celebrations went, it was a quiet one. Such were the times they lived in, it was too dangerous to have a group too large, too obvious. But it was a perfect night just the same, Minerva thought.

The McKinnon holiday house sat empty on a cliff overlooking the stormy ocean in Dover. With no other houses in view, it had been an easy decision to ward it to the gills and convert it to a safe house. The Order met there on occasion, and tonight was one such night.

The guests of honour were never far from each other, dressed for the evening's frivolities. They laughed and joked, danced and drank with the other Order members, and Minerva didn't think she ever seen either look so happy.

Lily was radiant in a simple white dress, ankle length and made of jersey wool to protect her against the winter night. Minerva had been deeply touched when Lily had invited her to help her get ready, having lost her own parents during her Hogwarts years, her mum passing in her final year of school. James wore dark evening robes and smiled like the cat who had finally got the cream.

The matching gold bands on their left ring fingers glinted in the firelight as they stood in front of it for speeches.

These for the most part were brief; toasts and wishes for the newly married couple. Only the self-proclaimed best man, the only witness to their elopement, which had occurred spontaneously after a particularly hairy mission that included having faced Voldemort himself, insisted on speaking at length.

The crowd were in stitches, mostly at the groom's expense, as Sirius recounted some of James' more unfortunate and embarrassing moments. The groom himself didn't seem to care, staring adoringly into his bride's eyes, murmuring his own commentary into her ear, likely painting Sirius as an accomplice in most of the stories, given Minerva recognised a few of them herself. Suffice to say, artistic liberties were being taken in the retelling.

After a final rousing toast, James swept Lily into a waltz, stepping smoothly back and forth in front of the fire. A tear came to Minerva's eye as she watched them whisper to each other, exchanging small kisses and smiling constantly.

As the music changed, they stepped apart to invite everyone to join them in the middle of the room. Lily moved quickly to grab Remus' hand before he could duck away, pulling him onto the dance floor with her most charming smile. The sandy haired man put up a small fuss at first, but Minerva could see he was genuinely pleased. He bent his head to speak to Lily, causing her to blush and hug him tighter in response.

So distracted by watching the two former Prefects, Minerva failed to notice anyone approaching her until a hand was held aloft directly in her face.

"Could I have this dance, please, Professor," James smiled down at her, having never got use to calling her anything else.

Minerva bit back her surprise and inclined her head, "Well, far be it for me to refuse the groom." She put her hand in his and allowed James to guide her to her feet and into a light hold. Marlene and Sirius swept by in a dramatic tango, no match for the slower music filling the air.

"Can you believe it, McG," James asked with a shake of his head. "She finally agreed to be my wife."

"I can actually, James," she smiled at his disbelieving expression. "You've changed a lot since those early days where you lived to torment Miss Evans. You've become a fine young man, of course someone as clever as the new Mrs Potter would see it." She paused for a second before continuing, "Your parents were so proud of you and the path you've taken. I hope you know that."

James nodded, a single tear falling as he thought of his parents. Both had fallen victim to Dragon Flu only a few months earlier, missing seeing their son marry by a heartbreakingly short time.

"Thanks, Professor," he said, and they fell into comfortable silence until the end of the song.  
  


* * *

  
"It's not always this crazy," Lily apologised, straightening two picture frames while scooping up several toys with the other hand. "Harry's really finding his feet now and I swear I need eyes in the back of my head to keep up with him."

"Sounds about right," Minerva smiled. "And don't fuss, my dear. Just sit down and relax for a minute."

Lily slumped into the chair across from her old teacher with a grateful smile. "Thanks, I will. I've just gotten so use to running around trying to get everything done on my own while James has been away on missions, I've forgotten what it's like to be still."

"Well, at least you'll have him home with you all the time shortly," Minerva replied and then wished she hadn't as the younger woman's face fell.

"Not quite the way I wanted that to happen," she said forlornly.

"No, of course not. Let me apologise, that was a thoughtless remark," Minerva was aghast at herself. _Get a handle on yourself, woman_ , she scolded herself. _The poor girl doesn't need your fear for her added to her own._

Lily bit her lip, "I'm not sure how James will handle it really. I've been getting used to being stuck here slowly with Harry, but he's still been out there, doing things. You know he isn't good without something to do."

"He will manage," Minerva said confidently. "He will manage because he has to, and because Harry's safety depends on it. And one thing James Potter has always been is a defender and a protector. And he will protect the two of you until his last breath."

"Aw, McG, stop, you'll make me blush," James teased as he walked into the room. He stopped next to his wife, hand resting on her shoulder. "Everything okay?" He asked in concern.

Lily nodded hastily, "Of course. Just asking for tips on how to keep you under control in a confined space, given Minerva did it so well for seven years."

"I'm not really sure I did manage it ever, Lily. He did set a record for detentions in his fifth year," Minerva admitted with a smile.

"I'll be alright, I keep telling you, Lily," James squeezed her shoulder until she met his eye. "This is for Harry, for our family. I'd walk through fire for you both."

Lily nodded, holding his hand on her shoulder for a moment. Minerva tried not to have an 'I told you so' expression on her face as Lily turned back, but given Lily's wry look at her, wasn’t very successful.

"Speaking of Harry, where," she was cut off by a small cry of excitement and the patter of small feet.

"Gee," Harry cried as he ran into the room.

"Hello, Harry," Minerva broke into a broad grin as she reached down to scoop the small boy into her arms. He cuddled her close and Minerva felt her eyes close as she breathed in that powdery soft baby smell.

After a minute or so, Harry squirmed as toddler are want to do. She released him to the ground and looked up at the two young parents, still standing together with James' hand on Lily's shoulder. Minerva swallowed hard to clear the lump in her throat.

"Is there anything I can do for the three of you? Anything you need? Anyone to contact that you haven't had time."

Lily shook her head, a grim smile on her face. "Thank you, but no. We've said the goodbyes, got everything we need. Just the dinner with the boys tonight and tomorrow we go." She didn’t add that the girls wouldn't be joining them. There were no girls left. Lily was the last of that brave group of Gryffindor girls.

"We will defeat him," Minerva said urgently. "We will figure out how and do it so you can come home. So, you can be safe," she looked down at the tiny boy playing on the rug with his father's hair and his mother's eyes. The lump caught in her throat again as her eyes pricked. "So, Harry can be safe."

"We're counting on it," James assured her. "If there was any other way we'd be helping. Right there with you all. But,"

"Harry has to come first," Minerva finished. She stood, brushing off her clothes to compose herself before she looked at them. "I'll leave you to get ready. Enjoy your dinner tonight. I just needed to come say goodbye." She took a deep breath and looked between them both. "I'm so proud of both you. I hope you know how much."

They both hugged her, and Harry obliged with another perfect squeeze before she turned and hurried from the house. A few tears tracked down her face as she turned at the edge of the anti-apparation wards to look back one last time. The family stood together at the front entry, Harry nestled in his father's arms, a perfect picture before she apparated away.

She could only hope to see them again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Barely a week later a tabby cat sat on the brick wall opposite Number Four Privet Drive. It appeared so stiff and so still that if one were particularly observant, they would think it wasn't a cat at all. If they looked closely, they would see the faint outline of black glasses around the feline's eyes. If one looked very closely, they would see the pain expressed in the amber irises as her heart clenched and unclenched in quick succession.

Minerva felt the stages of grief roll through her acutely. A brief scrambled note from Dumbledore had been her only source of information, apart from the wireless reports she heard occasionally from Arabella's window when she remembered to leave it open.

Lily and James, those two wonderful souls, so young and full of life, were gone. Taken barely a week after going into hiding by the very man they had tried to hide from. Betrayed by Sirius, Lily's best friend, James' brother, Harry's godfather, best man and witness to their wedding. It was unfathomable and yet, it appeared to be true.

Harry, against all odds, had lived. That much, Minerva was sure of. Somehow, he had faced the most evil wizard the world had ever seen, and he had lived. Voldemort was gone, though not dead, Dumbledore's note had implied. But gone and his followers scattered and on the run. They were all safe for the foreseeable future.

And so, Minerva sat outside Privet Drive, watching Harry's aunt and her family. Obnoxious, pandering, simpering people, Minerva could tell straight away that Lily and her sister could have had very little in common. She couldn't believe Lily would be happy that her son would live with them.

But then, Lily was no longer here to feel anything.

When Dumbledore finally arrived, followed closely by Hagrid, Minerva tried to contain herself with her fears. But she needed to fight for Harry. For James and Lily, who she had come to love like no other students before.

She gazed down at Harry, stroked his cheek gently as he slept and wondered at the red, raised lightning bolt slashed across his forehead.

Minerva urged Dumbledore to reconsider. She tried to suggest other options. But when he explained that simplest magic of all, the magic that had saved Harry's life, was the best way to save him now, Minerva had to concede defeat.

Harry was placed on the doorstep, a letter tucked into the basket. As Dumbledore and Hagrid stepped away Minerva transformed back into her cat form and curled up around the wicker. She would wait until the house stirred before she left the boy, knowing it would be almost ten years before she would see him again. He wouldn't remember her, but by Merlin she would remember him.

 _I'll look after him_ , she vowed to James and Lily. _Until the very end_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a contrast, I know, the fluffiness of Part 1 and the angst of Part 2.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Come chat on Tumblr: tumbledfreckles xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed tuned for the second part of this story, coming soon.   
> You can follow me on tumblr: tumbledfreckles for updates and prompts you'd like to see.


End file.
